Invincible
by Freddy Adu
Summary: [part 2 is up] The saga continues as Will makes his debut as Invincible, and quickly makes a name for himself in New York! Trouble arrises though,when Will finds out Warren and Layla are now dateing,and Warrens dad plots to kill Invincible.
1. Part 1

**Invincible**

**disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of SkyHigh, Disney owns them.  
**Authors note**: The story is based on the spider-man movies/comics,and the popular Invincible comic book superhero.

**Narration:**  
She looks at me everyday. Kayla . Oh boy! If she only knew how much I love her. But she can never truly know, and I know what life I have chosen. I made a choice to live a life of responsibility. A life she tries to understand. Who am I? I'm **Invincible**, given a job to do. And I'm **Will Stronghold**, and I too have a job.

**Sky High Gymnasium**

It was 2009, the gym was full of people, and it was the senior class gradutation ceremony. The gym had been redecorated for the ceremony, with banner and 09 posters all over the place. The seniors sat in folding chairs in the center of the gym. The boys wore golden caps and gowns, and the girls wore black caps and gowns. The stage in front of the seniors was filled of school alumni, including Will strongholds parents, who looked proud. Principal Powers, wearing a short blue dress suit, made her way to the podium on the stage. The entire auditorium clapped, and she gave a generous smile as they quieted down.

"Good evening. We are here today to celebrate the commencement of a fine senior class. 4 years ago, they were freshmen in a completely new world in a sense. Some were unsure of themselves as freshman, not knowing where they would fit in. They say high school can be a cruel place, but they also say high school is the best time of your life. They have proven they were all up to the challenge, and here today is their reward. Whether they go on to be great super-heroes, or mild mannered citizens, they will never forget the friends they made here, and the things they learned. Ladies and gentlemen the Sky High senior class of 2009!"** Powers Stated proudly.**

The entire auditoruim clapped loudly , and the senior class all stood up at once. It was time for the dimploma give-outs, and Principal powers left the poduim and headed to give out the diplomas. A woman began calling out the names of the students, and they all stood inline waiting to get their diplomas. Standing near the back was the more mature Will stronghold, and behind him was his true love Kayla. Will had grown and changed in his years in sky High, he was 6 feet tall now, and had a much more muscualar physique. His face was a little more chiseled and more toned. His hair was cut differently, with alittle grease in some areas. Like Will, Kayla had changed, but not as much as Will though. She grew her red hair out longer, and started using more make-up these days. The two lovers stood in line excited, but Will seemed abit unsure. Kayla tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around to her and smiled.

"Whats wrong?" Kayla asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong K?" Will asks with a smile.

Kayla shook her head.

"All these years Will, and I still never know what your truly thinking at times." Kayla comments.

Will just grins at her, and then she starts laughing. The two then kiss, but are quickly booed buy their close friend Zack. Zack was a few people behind them, and always loved to playfully jab at them when they kissed in public. Zack had not changed too much, but his hair was now much shorter. Will and Kayla stopped kissing, and looked back at him smiling. The gave him a waive, and then turned back to the front. The line was growing shorter, and is was almost time for Will to get his dimploma. He could see his mom and Dad getting excited, and Will new they would make a big deal out of all this. Will had become some what of a super star at Sky High, he had saved the school a few times, and became the most popular kid in school. He approached all this with modesty, and still could not get used to the praise people had given him all these years.

"Will Stronghold!" The announcer called out.

The entire gym errupted in cheers and applause, and Will walked up to the poduim, where his dad was going to give him the diploma. Wills Dad and mom hugged him, and Will received his Diploma with great admiration. He gave waive, and then made his way down the stage smiling. Later The last name was called, and all the seniors flung their caps into the air.

………………………………...

**Stronghold residence:**

Numerous people gathered inside the lively Stronghold house for a graduation party. Most of the attenders were supers, but were told not to use their powers to much. Zack walked around the house trying to pick up girls, but he ran into Magenta instead. Magenta was taller now, and had a more curvier figure, and fuller breasts as well. She cut her hair a little short, but kept the streaks in them anyway. She had on long black dark dress, and for the first time had on make-up.

"Hey Magenta!" Zack greeted joyfully. "We were looking for you after graduation." Zack stated smiling.

"Well I had to leave early, but Will called me and up and told me about the party." Magneta stated with indifference.

"That's cool, but if you want to dance you gonna have to wait in line, I got about 10 girls waiting for a minute with the Zack man." Zack stated proudly.

Magenta rolled her eyes.

"No worries Zack, im sure I can manage the grueling wait." Magenta stated sarcastically.

"Cool." Zack replied smoothly, but oblivious to Magenta's sarcasm.

Magenta began looking around the room for the others.

"Where's Kayla, Will, Warren, and Ethan?" Magnenta asked.

"Well Will and Kayla are upstairs, and Ethan left early for some like space camp thingy. I haven't seen old Warren since this afternoon." Zack answered.

Magenta sighed as Zack began to dance around her.

………………………………...

Will and Kayla sat ontop Will bed, and were making out. They slowly stopped, and Kayla got up to look around the old room. She had known Will since they were kids, and she guessed she had loved him since then to. Kayla looked at the room, as feelings of nostalgia consumed her.

"Kayla you okay?" Will asked leaning back on his bed.

Kayla turned back to him, with some tears in her eyes. Will quickly got up, and went over to her.

"Whats wrong Kay?" Will asked with a soft voice.

"Im fine Will, its just I can't believe where we are now. I remember playing in the park as kids, and you swinging me back on fourth on the swings. Back then it was no about being heroes or saving the world, it was just about being kids." Kayla stated sadly.

"Yea I know, we now have responsibilities I guess. We cannot go back to those days, but we will always have our memories. " Will said looking at Kayla.

Kayla gave him a hug.

"No worries Kayla some of us might still be together in New York this fall. You and Magenta at that arts school, and Zack and I will hopefully get into NYU. I even will also be takeing up a superhero identity as well. " Will explained joyfully.

"Yea, but What about Warren?" Kayla wondered.

"I dunno, he hasn't mentioned what he plans to do after school yet. Knowing Warren as well as we do, he will just do it, and make us find out on our own." Will said.

Kayla laughed briefly.

"I just can't wait to make my mark on New York. I've been waiting since I was a kid to become a super-hero." Will stated.

Kayla sighed.

"You know Will, im gonna worry about you a lot in New York. I know you are super strong, and have tough skin, and can fly. I also know you mentioned that because of some genetic splitting defect, you have both your parents' powers, but half their overall strength. You are only having like 60 percent of your father's strength and invulnerability. You can get hurt if a villain has the right power Will." Kayla said sadly.

"60 percent the strength of my dad is still freaking strong Kayla. I can lift a house over my head easily. Bullets feel like air on my skin, and fire only stings, but it can't kill me." Will stated confidently.

Kayla nodded feeling a bit more reassured.

"Now we better get downstairs before they start thinking where having sex or something." Will Joked. "I gotta get changed, and I will meet you down their in a few mins." Will said.

They kissed, and then Kayla headed out the room. Will headed to his closet, and then took off his white shirt. He then put on a blue short-sleeved shirt, and then put on blue jeans and sneakers. He reached all the way to the back of his closet, and pulled out his favorite brown leather jacket. His dad had given it to him in his softmore year, and he has worn it ever since. He put it on, and then zipped it half way up. He looked in his door mirror, fixed his hair real quick, and then left the room.

………………………………...

Will walked down the steps, and was greeted buy the partygoers. He gave them smiles high fives as he went down the stairs. Kayla was talking to Magenta and Zack, and they waived Will over. Will ran over to his friends while giving out more high fives to people.

"Hey Mr.Popular." Magenta greeted with a smile.

"Hey Magenta, and sup Zack." Will greeted.

" I here where all set for this Fall." Magenta said.

"Yea, but im pretty sure Warren is gonna be doing his own thing again." Will said a little annoyed.

Will and Warren had always had an uneasy relationship, but they are also the closets of friends. Warren would never admit it, but all their adventures at Sky High has made these once enemies into best friends, and friendly rivals. Warren though still kept distant from the gang at times, and would sometimes not even inform them of important things. They all though new Warren was a true friend, but he just had his way of showing it at times.

"Has anyone seen Warren since graduation this afternoon?" Kayla asked.

They all nodded no.

"I hope nothings wrong." Kayla said worried.

"Don't worry Kayla; Warren can handle anything that came his way." Will stated.

The others agreed.

"Anyways guys, how about we hit up a club tonight?" Zack asked, in his usual thuggish voice.

The others just laughed.

"What?" Zack wondered.

………………………………...

The party had slowed down buy 11 PM, and the gang were still dicussing their plans for the summer and fall. Then, the house doors opened up slowly and Warren walked in casually. He had cut his hair short during highschool, and was sporting a well groomed goatee. His physique was more muscular, and He had on his usual black leather jacket, and grungy rocker atire. The others spotted him and waived him to come over. Warren gave them a nod, and made his way through the crowd to them.

"He finally makes his appearance." Magenta said sarcastically.

Warren gave her small smile.

"Hey stranger, im glad you could make it." Kayla greeted with a smile.

"Sup guys." Warren said.

"Better late then never dude." Zack said while giving Warren a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

"You had us worried man, you just vanished after graduation." Will stated firmly.

Warren glared at him.

"I had some personal business to take care of." Warren answered insensed.

Magenta shook her head, as Will and Warren once again came to odds.

"Okay okay, let's just be glad where all here okay." Kayla said getting inbetween the two.

Will and Warren both agreed, and exchanged a special handshake. Just then, Will's parents came out the kitchen in their superhero suits. Wills dad grabbed a mike, and quieted down the party.

"Can I have all your attention please." The commander said. "Seeing as today is such a special one, I think its time the Stronghold family make out an announcement." The commander stated.

"Will come join us please." Wills mom said.

Will left his friends sides, and went to the front of the room to his parents. The Commander put his arms around his slightly taller son, and his wife followed suit.

"It is time as a family we announce, that Will has decided to stay in MetroVille and the formation of the Stronghold 3 hero team!" The Commander proclaimed.

The entire room erupted in cheers and applaud. Will looked a tad taken back and remembered he forget to tell his parents he was going to New York. Will looked around the applauding room, and tried to find Kayla. He saw her leaving the house upset, but his dad and mom had a tight gripe on him, and he could not just leave them now. Magenta went after Kayla, and Warren looked at Will shakeing his head.

………………………………...

Kayla sat crying on an old swing set, in a park that Will and her use to hang out in as kids. Magenta was on the swing next to her, and they had been talking for about half an hour now.

"I can't believe he would just lie like that Magenta." Kayla said sadly. "We had it all planned out, but now im not even sure what is going to happen now." Kayla explained depressed.

Magenta put her arm on her shoulder in comfort.

"Listen Kayla, im sure Will didn't just lie. I mean how many times he has been too afraid to let down his dad, it seemed more like he was forced into staying." Magenta reasoned.

Kayla layed her head on Magenta's lap, and began to cry some more.

"Can I explain Kayla?" A voice said.

The two girls turned around, and saw Will hovering down to the ground. Will landed softly, and walked over to the girls.

"I will call you tomorrow Kay." Magenta said.

Magenta then got off the swings, and walked past Will. She patted his shoulder, and he smiled back at her. Will walked over to the swings, and got in the one right next to Kayla.

"Hey." Will said nervously.

"Hey." Kayla replied.

Their was an akward silence between the two, but Will cleared his throat to break the ice.

"Listen Kayla, I forgot to tell my dad about our plans." Will said soflty.

Kayla wiped her eyes.

"Did you tell him now then?" Kayla asked.

Will put his head down.

"I thought so." Kayla said angered.

"I just don't want to let my parents down. My dad has been looking forward to starting the the Stronghold 3 since I was born." Will stated.

"My father was a hero to, and I told him about my plans. I told him didn't I want to be a super-hero, and you know what he was mad, but I still had the guts to tell him what I wanted to do." Kayla explained.

Will got up from the swing.

"Its different Kayla, my dad is the Commander, and living up to his legend is my plan. I always got the praise in school, and most of the time it was just because I was the son of the Commander and Jet Stream. I never new at times, if it was Will Stronghold who they cheered for or it was my damn DNA." Will stated.

Kayla got up.

" I care about Will Stronghold, and not about your Legacy or who your parents are." Kayla said looking into Will eyes.

"I know you care about me, and you have to understand why im doing this. I want to join my dad and mom this fall, and start the Stronghold 3." Will stated nervously.

Kayla backed away form him saddened.

"Listen Kayla, just because I am staying here doesn't mean we can't be together." Will pleaded.

Kayla began to cry and nodded no.

"Just tell me you love me Will." Kayla said crying.

"I……I do." Will replied.

"You hesitated at the question Will." Kayla said dejectedly.

Kayla then turned and began to walk away. Will ran up behind her, and tried to stop her.

"Kayla im sorry, but I have do this." Will said.

Kayla turned back to Will in tears.

"Goodbye Will Stronghold." Kayla said.

She turned and ran off down the dark street. Will new following her would only worsen it, and just stood their and watched her run off.

"I love you." Will whispered to himself.

………………………………...

**The next day….**

The Phone rang in the Stronghold residence, and Will ran over and picked it up.

"Kayla?" Will wondered.

"Sorry Romeo, its me Magenta." She said.

"Oh Hey Magenta." Will greeted disappointed.

"I called to tell you that Kayla left early for New York." Magenta explained.

"Why?" Will asked shocked.

"You figure it out; she decided that it was best she just go now and not later." Magenta said.

"I can't blame her I guess." Will admitted.

"Im planning on flying their tomorrow to join her. Her uncle is going to help us find a cheap apartment." Magenta explained.

"You to, atleast we all should get together tonight one last time." Will said.

"Alright, I will call Zack and Warren, and we will all meet at the paper lantern tonight at 8." Magenta said.

"Cool, see you then." Will finished.

"Bye." Magenta said.

They both hung up, and Will just fell back on his couch depressed.

………………………………...

That Night…..

Magenta, Will, and Zack sat at a table in the Paper Lantern. They were discussing old times, and were eating away at nice Asian food. Zack stuffed his mouth, and Magneta and Will had to laugh at their hungry friend. Warren came up to them, as he had to work at the Lantern tonight, and could not sit with his friends. He had a pitcher of juice in his hands.

"You thirsty guys?" Warren asked.

"Lay it on me." Zack stated with food in his mouth.

Warren sighed, and then poured juice into Zacks glass.

"When do you get off Warren?" Will asked.

"In about an hour." Warren answered.

"Good, you can atleast join us for our last dinner as a group." Magenta said holding up her glass.

Warren poured Juice into her glass, and then walked off.

"I can't believe this is it." Will said sadly.

Zack stopped eating, and got serous for a moment as he realized it to.

"4 years in Sky High, and the adventures we had, and the weird things we did and saw." Will stated.

"I know, and it seemed to just go buy so fast." Zack added.

"Who would think that I would be calling you two my best friends, when we first met on the bus freshman year?" Magenta said.

Will and Zack laughed.

"I remember I thought you were like some weird Goth chick." Zack commented with a grin.

"Really I thought you were just sum hipster dufus, who spoke bad English." Magenta replied annoyed.

Magenta then kicked Zack legs under the table.

"Ow!" Zack yelled out in pain.

Will just sat their smiling.

"Atleast not everything is changing." Will commented.

Magenta that looked at the clock.

"Damn it, I got to get home like now!" Magenta said franticly.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I have to get up and 5 tomorrow to catch the plane to New York." Magenta answered.

"Really?" Zack wondered.

"Yes really." Magenta answered collecting her things.

"Okay guys. Get up so I can give out some hugs." Magenta demanded.

Will and Zack got up, and then Magenta hugged them tightly both at once.

"Love you guys." Magenta said in tears.

"Love you to." Will and Zack said together.

She let them go, and then looked for Warren.

"Warren we need more water over here!" She called out.

Warren came over with his water container.

"Didn't I just get you guys drinks?" Warren wondered.

Magenta then leaped on him with a Hug, and it took Warren buy surprise.

"I new you would only agree to a Hug if I surprised you." Magenta said with a smile.

Warren frowned a little.

"I will miss you to Magenta." Warren said embarrassed.

Magenta let him go, and walked away to the doors of the Lantern. She turned around one last time, and waived to the guys, who waived back to her. She walked out the restaurant, and Will and Zack sat back down depressed.

"Maybe some TV will help guys." Warren said.

Warren turned on a small TV the Lantern had, but it only picked up the news. The blond anchorwoman was talking about some big story. Warren turned the volume up, and then sat down in an empty booth.

"Today, after 10 years the now reformed Baron Battle has been recently released from the Rikers Island superhuman prison. He apparently said upon being released, he planned to start a business in New York very soon. He also said time in prison has had major effect on him, and he is fully changed and ready to become an honest business man." the Anchorwoman announced.

Warren just sat in disbelief, and strong thoughts and feelings consumed him. Will and Zack looked at each other almost speechless.

………………………………...

Some time Later………

It was the middle of the summer, and Zack and Will spent most of it watching Tv. Warren left for New York a few days back, he said he went to go pursee a music career. However, Will and Zack new he wanted to go be with his newly freed father. The two Teens sat on Wills couch, watching some random TV show. Will moms walked buy them, and noticed their lackadaisical attuide. The two had done the same thing every day for weeks. She turned off the TV, and got in front of it.

"Why don't you two go to the mall or something?" Josie asked.

"Mall bad, Tv good." They both said like Zombies.

"Okay, how about you two just go outside." Josie suggested again.

The two just sighed, and got up and went out the door. Outside the two sat down on the porch, and looked around bored.

"What you wanna do today Will?" Zack asked in a montone voice.

"Stuff." Will answered with disinterest.

Will's dad then poked his head out a window.

"Hey Will, come down to the secret sanctom, your mom and I have something to show you." Steve said excited.

Will sighed and got up and went inside.

………………………………...

Will rode the pole down to his parents secret lair, and saw them standing their smiling.

"What's up?" Will wondered.

They walked towards him.

"We have something for you son." Steve said.

Steve took out something from behind his back. It ws wrapped in a blue blanket.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Open it." Josie said.

Will took the object, and unwrapped it slowly. It was an exact replica of his Dads Commander suit.

"Surprise son, its just like mines Will!" Steve said excited.

"I…….I." Will was speechless.

"We new you would like it Will." Josie said.

Will looked up a them, but began to shake his head. He could not accept this, he could not go on denying what he truly wanted to do.

"Honey whats wrong?" Josie asked concerned.

"I can't accept this." Will admitted.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to stay in metroville, and fight buy your side. I want to go New York, become my own hero, go to NYU and get back Kayla." Will stated alittle nervous.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Will?" Josie asked.

"I didn't want to disapoint you guys, I just didn't want to ruin your dream of us fighting crime as a family." Will said despondently.

Steve an Josie looked at each other, and then back at Will.

"Listen son, the only thing we are disappointed about is that you didn't tell us earlier." Steve said proudly.

"You guys are not mad?" Will asked.

"Why would we be mad, you have chosen your path Will, and we have never been more proud." Josie explained smiling.

"Yes son, a part of growing up is making decisions like these. Where proud that you wanna be your own hero In New York." Steve stated.

They all hugged, and Josie even cried a little, as her son was growing up.

"Well Will, your going to need a new costume if your going solo." Josie said.

"Lets get to work." Steve added grinning.

"I was thinking of something with black, blue, and some dark yellow." Will said.

Wills parents nodded, and they all went to make the suit.

………………………………...

A few hours later, Zack sat in the living room eating chips, and watching their TV. He had not see or heard from Will and his parents since they went to the sanctom hours ago. He then heard a noise, and Will dad and mom came into the living room.

"Mr. And Mrs Stronghold, what's up?" Zack asked.

Then someone walked up behind them. The person had on a skintight rubber-looking bodysuit, the leggings were dark blue, and made them look like thin boots. The upper halves of the leggings were mostly black. The top half of the suit had a Yellow center; the yellow went up to the neck and parts of the upper back. The shoulder areas were blue on each side, and cut through the yellow center of the suit. The arms were black up until the elbows, the rest of the wrists and hand area of the suit was yellow. The suit had a yellow mask, which covered the upper face, leaving the mouth and jaw exposed. The top of the mask had a hole, where the person's hair stuck out. The mask had reflective lenses for the eyes, and the wearer could look out easily, but no one could see his eyes. It was a surreal moment for Zack, as he wondered who this person was.

"Um whos the new dude?" Zack asked.

"Its me Zack." The new hero said.

"Me who?" Zack asked scratching his head.

"Me Will." He said smiling.

Zack nearly fell of the chair in shock.

"Wow man, you look almost invincible in that suit man!" Zack yelled out stoked.

Will and his parents just smiled.

"I just need a name now." Will said.

"I just gave you one dude." Zack said grinning.

"What?" Will wondered.

"**Invincible**." Zack said.

Will was hesitant at the somewhat arrogant name, but realized it sounded pretty cool.

"**Invincible** it is." Will replied jovial.

Zack came up to him, and then began touching his suit.

"Man Will, its like skin tight." Zack commented.

"Yea, and incredibly flexible and comfortable, like a leotard or something." Will Joked.

"Cool." Zack answered.

Will thought about Kayla, and could not wait to see her again.

"New York here I come." Will commented to himself.

………………………………... .  
**END OF PART 1**

**Invincible Begins in Part 2**.

in part 2, Will and Zack arrive in New York. But, While Will's new alter ego Invincible is makeing headlines, he Finds out Kayla has moved on and now is with someone new.


	2. Part 2

**note: i don't own the charatcers of sky high, or Roger Kirmans Invincible concepts.**

**comments: I hopethis chapter atracts some feedback, this story is based off the spider-man movies and other super hero comics and flicks.**

**Invincible:Part 2**

**Greenwich Village Manhattan:**

A Yellow New York cab pulled up next to a run down apartment complex. The doors opened, and Zack in a yellow shirt, and brown shorts and Will in his brown leather Jacket and blue jeans, stepped out the Taxi with smiles on their faces. The duo had arrived in Greenwich Village 1 of the city's most creative and energetic communities. The Village is a historic neighborhood that has attracted generations of writers, musicians, artists, and intellectuals. Today, Greenwich Village is one of the toniest areas in New York City, and is home to many young professionals. Will and Zack were excited that they were going be living on their own. Will gave the driver the money, and then took their suitcase out of the Taxi, and the driver drove off wishing them well.

"Here we are Will!" Zack said excited.

"I know, we are finally on our own." Will said with a smile..

Will picked up his suitcase from the ground, and then Zack grabbed his. This building is this place, my parents got us a cheap place on the 3rd floor.

"Cool." Zack commented.

"For now it's cool, but we need to get jobs before the end of the month." Will said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Zack, we need to pay for the apartment somehow. My parents already gave the landlord the first months rent, but they said we have to start paying ourselves after that." Will explained.

" Oh man, and I thought this would be easy." Zack answered grinning.

"Let's get going." Will said smiling.

The duo headed into the brick apartment bulding.

………………………………...

Will and Zack entered the building, and looked around at their new stomping grounds. The walls were painted brown, and the floor had a dark red carpet. They stood in a small main lobby; a small desk was the only major object in the small room. A middle-aged white man sat at the desk reading a newspaper. Will and Zack walked up to him, but he did not seem to notice them at first.

"Excuse me." Will said.

The man put down his newspaper, and then looked up at them.

"Yes?" The man asked in a deep raspy voice.

"Im Will Stronghold, and my friend here is Zack Adams." Will stated.

"Hi nice to meet you." The Man said.

He then picked back up his newspaper, and then began reading it again.

Will and Zack looked at each other confused. Zack then tapped on the man's newspaper, and he put it down again.

"What do you two want?" The man asked annoyed.

"Dude, where the new tenants on the 3rd floor." Zack stated with his thumb pointed up.

The man jumped up, and flung around his desk to Will and Zack.

"Oh, I didn't recognize your name for a moment, please follow me to your new apartment." The man said with a smile.

Will and Zack looked at each other, and then nodded and followed the man. He led them up a somewhat dirty staircase, and Will and Zack realized the building got a lot less nice the higher they went.

"So you to are new to the city?" The man asked.

"Yea, we just graduted highschool in…..Metroville." Will said with a hesitation.

"Oh I see, and then welcome to the city then." The man said.

They got to the messy third floor, filled of dirty walls, and carpets that were no longer red anymore.

"Here is your place, apartment 22." The man said.

Will and Zack looked at the entire third floor, and then the landlord opened up the door to their place. The apartment was not as bad as they thought, it was not great, but it had nicely painted walls, but the floors were old.

"So what do you boys think?" The landlord asked.

"It's pretty good." Will and Zack said together.

"Im glad you like it." The landlord said.

Will and Zack walked fully in with their suitcases in Hand.

"Alright a boys, my name is James Kirby, and the rent is 750 a month. I hope you two enjoy your apartmnet, because if the rent ain't paid on time, your ass is on the street." He said with a devilish smile.

Will and Zack nodded Yes.

"That's good, I will see you boys around." Mr.Jones said.

Mr. Kirby patted them on the back hard, and then left the apartment smiling.

"He seems fun." Zack commented sarcasticly.

Will laughed.

Will then opened up on of his suitcases, and took out a Police scanner.

"Where did you get that from Will?" Zack asked.

"It was my dads, he used it went he was first starting out. He added some upgrades to, and it can pick up Police radios around the city." Will explained.

"Nice." Zack commented.

Will the turned it on and immediately got a signal.

"We got an 818 at the union bank Hell Kitchen, its Intergang proceed with major caution." a female voice said.

"Ya, you got one already kid!" Zack said excited.

Will nodded.

"Aright its time, Invincible is going to make his debut." Will said as he stood up.

"Where's your hero suit Will?" Zack wondered.

Will unzipped his jacket, and unbuttoned his white shirt. The top of the suit could be seen from the unbuttoned area.

"Cool." Zack said.

"Alright Zack, unpack the rest of the stuff, I got work to do." Will said.

He ran out the room, and down the steps, and then exited the building. He made his way into an empty alley across the street, and ran through it, and then did a shirt rip revealing his suit.  
Chelsea aka Hell's Kitchen New York

Police cars were in Hot pursuit of an armored car, with a fist insignia on the side of it. The thugs belonged to Intergang , a high tech criminal organization. The thugs had just cleaned out a small bank. Their were 5 masked Intergang men In the car, and one of them took out a high-tech laser gun, and then opened up the back doors of the armored car. He gave the pursuing cops the finger, and then charged up his blaster.

"Suck on this dickheads!" He yelled.

He shot his blaster, and it emitted a powerful linear red laser beam. The blast cut into three police cars, and they went crashing into the sidewalks effectively. The thug smiled, and his comrades patted him on the back. Bystanders quickly took cover, and Intergang continued for a few more blocks police free. The thug driving the armored car then saw something coming at them in the windshield.

"What the hell is that?" He wondered.

The object turned out to be a flying person in a colored suit, and it was gaining on them fast.

"Hey guys, Get the laser ready, we got something on our ass!" The thug ordered.

Another Thug picked up the laser weapon, and then reopened the back doors to the car again.

"What hell is that?" The thug wondered amazed.

The person was Will, in his new black, yellow, and blue capeless hero suit. He flew at the armored car fast, and was right behind them.

"Your dead hero!" The thug commented.

The thug then blasted the Laser at Will, and Will put his hands in front of his face to block the blast. The laser hit Will, and sent him flying to the ground. The thug laughed and then they sped off again.

"Im going to need to use a smarter approach." Will commented rubbing his hands.

Will then got to his feet, and then flew into the air again. The thugs were laughing it up In their car, but the thug driver then saw Will standing 40 feet in front of the car.

"That freak is back boys." He said.

"Run is ass Down then!" They all said.

The thug driver accelerated, and the armored car sped off on a collision course with Will. Will stood in his ground, but with his arms folded and with a huge smirk. Will then unfolded his arms, and then put them in front of him. The car was comeing closer, and when the armored car hit Will, his arm strength crushed its front easily. It was like a car hitting a wall, and Will was that wall. The armored car's front was destroyed, and the thug driver was knocked out complelty. Will went to the driver side of the armored car, and then pulled what remained of the door off easily. He checked the driver pulse, and then looked in the back for the other thugs. Their were two moving around in the back floor, and two more were getting out weapons to kill Will.

"You guys should just give up." Will suggested smiling.

"Kiss my ass freak!" One thug yelled out.

The thugs took out more guns, and Will just shook his head.

"I warned ya." Will commented.

The thugs began shooting Will, but the regular bullets felt like nothing to Will. He went back outside, and then grabbed the bottom of the armored car, and then turned it over on its side. The Thugs flung all over the place in the armored car, Will then saw police arriving. Onlookers began to surround Will, and they looked at him highly amazed.

"Who are you?" An old black woman asked.

Will smiled.

"Im Invincible." Will stated.

He then waived to the people, and then took off into the sky. The police arrived on the scene soon afterwards.

**THE FOLLWING FEW WEEKS NEWSPAPERS AND THE CITY BEGAN TALKING ABOUT THE NEW HERO IN TOWN INVINCIBLE. WILL AS INVINCIBLE STOPPED ROBERRIES, MURDERS, AND WAS MAKING A NAME FOR HIMSELF. CRIMINAL AFTER CRIMANL WENT DOWN THANKS TO INVINCIBLE, SOME CALLED HIM THE BEST THING SINCE THE COMMANDER IN METROVILLE, BUT OTHERS WONDERED IF HE HAD ALTERIOR MOTIVES. NON THE LESS THE CITY WAS IN A FRENZY ABOUT THE NEW SUPERHERO IN TOWN, AND SO WAS THE CRIMINAL UNDERWORLD.**

**...  
3 weeks later…………….**

On the last floor atop one of the tallest buildings in the city, Rexcor, Its Owner and CEO Rex Mason sat in his majestic office. A man of beastly tactics, Rex Mason stood over six feet tall and had a commanding presence with cool eyes, a slippery voice and stark white hair that can caught even the most cautious of business associates off guard. He wore a black suit, and wore a buttoned red undershirt. He was reading a newspaper article about Invincible, who had been on the front page for 3 weeks.To the public Mason was legit business man, who was a media darling, and had a few billion dollars. However, Mason was really a corrupt businessman, and secretly he was the head of Intergang. Mason forcibly acquired several companies, and created Intergang to come to power. When that was not enough, Powers began bio-weapons development in an attempt to broaden his sphere of influence. Invinicble was bad for business, and Mason new Invincible needed to be dealt with effectively. Mason sat drinking champaign, but his young secretary came in.

"Mr. Mason Baron Battle is here." She said nervously.

"Send him in." Rex answered.

She nodded, and then left the room quickly. Then a tall somewhat handsome man with long dreadlocks, and a well-groomed goatee walked in. He had on a grey business suit, and a red tie. Rex looked up from his paper, and gave Baron Battle a short smile.

"Hello Rex." Baron greeted.

Rex did not answer, but just flung the newspaper over to him. Baron caught it, and then saw the front page with Invincible on it.

"You see that Baron, that is an example of a serous problem." Rex stated angered.

"I see, but I told you already the new project im working on will deal with him." Baron answered.

Rex shook his head annoyed.

"Let's hope so, because I have invested a great deal of money into your project. Intergang better benefit well from your new weapons project Battle." Rex stated smoothly.

"No worries Rex, we can deal with Invincible and take care of your busines rivals as well." Baron stated with a grin.

"Let's hope so." Rex replied.

"Now I have to head out, I have a lunch appointment to keep." Baron said.

He began to walk out.

"Oh Baron, this lunch wouldn't happen to be with your son now?" Rex wondered.

"Yes it would." Baron answered.

"Interesting, you said he had your powers right. Your son could make a valubale agent of Intergang." Rex said.

"No he wouldn't Warren is not like that at all. He has band now, and he is more interested in his music then being a criminal." Baron replied insensed.

Rex sighed.

"Whatever." Rex answered.

Rex took another sip of his champiaign, and then Baron left his office.  
………………………………...

**Greenwich Village:**

Will and Zack were playing basketball at the west fourth street courts. They had on sleeve less shirts, and colored shorts. Will had the ball, and Zack was trying D him up. Zack had his knees bent awkwardly and arms up, and Will just dribbled smiling.

"You ready Zack?" Will asked grinning.

"Bring it on muscle man." Zack replied.

Will easily ran passed Zack, and went to the hoop to score. Zack ran up behind him, but Will leaped into the air and dunked it. Will came down somewhat levitating, and Zack sighed.

"I almost had you to." Zack commented.

"Sure you did buddy." Will replied jokingly.

"Lets go again." Zack demanded.

Wil tossed him the ball, and then took off his shirt. Will had a well muscled and toned physique, and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Show off." Zack commented.

"I was just alittle hot." Will answered.

"Fine, this time the games to 10." Zack said.

They were about to get started, but then Will saw someone he had not seen in weeks walking buy.

"Magenta!" Will called out.

The walking Magenta stopped, and turned to the basketball court and saw Will and Zack.

"Guys!" Magenta called out back.

Magenta waived them over, and Will and Zack ran over to her excited. Will got to her first, and she gave him a big hug. Zack came next, and Magenta sighed jokingly and gave him a hug as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Magenta asked.

"We got an apartment here a few weeks back, and we got into NYU to!" Zack answered thrilled.

"Wait Will, your Invincible aren't you?" Magenta asked.

"Guilty as charged." Will replied.

"That's great Will, your doing so much for the city. I know your dad must be proud of you." Magenta stated.

"Yea, but um hows Kayla?" Will asked.

Magenta hesitated, and thought about something.

"She is doing great Will…..shes happy." Magenta answered alittle unsure.

"Cool." Zack said.

"Im glad to hear that." Will said a little sad.

"We all have regrets Will." Magenta commented.

Will nodded.

"Anywys Mag, where you headed?" Zack asked.

"Actually im going to meet Kayla for lunch." Magenta answered.

Will got excited again.

"Maybe we can come with you to?" Will asked.

"Sure, it will be one hell of a surprise to Kayla." Magenta asked.

Will got a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, you two go home and get cleaned up, and then meet us at the Le' café on Grove Street." Magenta ordered.

The two noded, and gave her one more hug and ran off. Magenta watched them run off and got a warm fuzzy feeling. She was glad to see her friends again, but hoped Kayla would have the same feeling to.

………………………………...

Back in their apartment, which now had a small couch and a TV. Will and Zack got changed readily in their rooms. Will looked at himself in his mirrow, and took deep nervous sigh.

"Here I come Kayla." Will commented.

Will went to his closet and took out his invincible suit, he thought about leaving it home today, but decided against it. He first put on the suit, and then put on his regular clothes over it. He wore his usual brown leather jacket, and wore a red buttoned shirt underneath it. He put on nice clean blue jeans, and a pair of newly bought sneakers. Zack busted into his room, Zack had on a white T and long baggy pants.

"You ready kid?" Zack asked.

Will looked at his outfit and nearly laughed.

"Yea…let's go." Will answered amused.

Will then took out a small I-pod like radio; it was his newly redesigned police scanner. Will combined it with his I-pod, and it made an easier way to get around with it. Will put it in his pocket, and then took the wireless earpiece and put it in his ear.

………………………………...

Will and Zack walked down the street eager, and were only a few blocks from the cafe.

"I can't wait to see her again man." Will said gleefully.

Zack patted him on the back.

"Im sure she will be stoked to see you to man. I know you guys left on some bad terms, but you guys mean way to much to each other for her to just hate you." Zack explained.

"Thanks man." Will replied.

The two continued walking, but then Will received a signal from his scanner.

"All units respond, we have a a meta human level threat at in the special Clintons district in Hell's kitchen." a female voice said over the scanner.

"I have go help." Will said.

"I know, I will tell the others you will be alittle late." Zack said.

"Thanks." Will replied.

Will then cut off across the street, and ducked into another empty alley. He ran dow the alley, and unzipped his jacket and did a shirt rip revealing his super suit. Moments later he was in his suit, and then he flew off out the Alley.

...  
**Special Clinton district:**

The Special Clinton was low rise neighborhood in Hell's Kitchen. For years the city had been trying to tear the area down ,and develop it into bigger and better things.  
When the third incarnation of Madison square Garden at 50th and Eighth Avenue was torn down in 1968, New York developed a master plan calling for two to three thousand hotel rooms, 25,000 apartments, 25 million square feet of office space and a new super liner terminal in the neighborhood which it described as "blocks of antiquated and deteriorating structures of every sort." During this time a proposal was made to build the world's tallest building on the Madison Square Garden site and a massive convention center at 44th Street and the Hudson River.  
Residents organized to fight the developments. In October, 1974 the Planning Commission approved the establishment of the Special Clinton District and Mayor Ed Koych moved the Jacob Javits Convention Center to 33rd and the Hudson River. Since then numerous shady businessman, had been trying to secretly take down the neighborhood and build over it.

When Invincible arrived over the area, he saw people running scared all over the place. The police cars were overturned, and some building hade holes in them. Invincible then spotted the source, a tall white big man in a brown trench coat, and black shades on his face. He had short white hair, and he wore big metallic Gloves on his hands. The man's gloves emitted high powered blasts that ripped, teared and took down everything around. The man was aiming these blasts at a near buy apartment complex, and was about to bring it down. Invincible flew down toward him fast, and before the thug could blast again, Invincble knocked him into a near buy car. Invincible flew down in front of him with his arms folded.

"Who are you?" Invincible asked seriously.

The man pulled himself out of the car, and got up grinning.

"I was waiting for you hero, the names Shockwave." He said.

"Funny, I thought your name would be middle-aged guy in trench coat to." Invincible joked.

"Your dust hero, and so is this neighborhood." Shockwave boasted.

Shockwave then began to charge his gloves, and then he blasted at Invincible. Invincible quickly flew up to avoid the first blast, but Shockwave fired another blast and it hit Invincible hard. It sent him flying down the street, and to the ground. Bystanders began running all over the place, and Invincible staggered back up to his feet. Shockwave then came running at Invincible charging up another big blast.

" Great." Invincible commented.

Will then saw an overturned car nearbuy, and he ran over and picked it up. Shockwave was about to fire again, but will flung the car at him first. Shockwave quickly blasted at the car, and cut it in half. The pieces of the car flung all over the street, and Shockwave ducked to avoid some of it. Invincible took this distraciton, and flew up and flew alongside nearbuy buildings. Shockwave got back to his feet, and began blasting at Invincible rapidly. Shockwave could not land a shot, and only hit the side of buildings.

"Stop trying to avoid your death kid!" Shockwave yelled out.

Invincible then flew up higher into the sky, and out of Shockwaves range. Police began to arrive, and quickly began takeing on Shockwave. Shock wasted no time, and beagn blasting at the police. They were overwhelmed buy his blasts, and he was making quick work of them. Invincible hung in the air, and saw Shockwave distracted, and then flew straight down at him. Shockwave heard a noise, and looked up and saw Invincible, but it was too late as Invincible slammed into Shockwave. Shockwave slammed into the ground, and left a small crater from the impact. Invincible landed over him, and ripped his gloves off his hands.

"Game over shockwave." Invincible said.

"Not yet punk." Shockwave uttered.

Shock took a small device from his pocket, and clicked on on it. It emmited a strong blast, a sent Invincible flying. Shockwave got back to his feet bleeding, and ran out the crater and left the scene. Invincible stabilized himself in the air, and looked down and saw that Shockwave had escaped.

"That went well." Will said to himself sarcastically.

...  
**20 minutes later**

Will ran out an alley near La' cafe, dressed in his regular clothes. He spotted Zack and the others eating at a table. He got a glimpse of Kayla, and he was taken back for a moment. He was nervous, and wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him again. He took a deep breathe, and popped some tic tacs in his mouth and headed to join the others. Will got to the La Café, and as he approached, Zack and the others saw him from their outside table. Zack and Magenta waived him over, but Kayla had a look of somewhat shock. The same look people got when they ran into their old lovers.

"Hey guys." Will said with waive.

"Hey Will." Magenta said.

"You took care of business man?" Zack asked.

"Yea, I will tell you about it later Zack." Will replied.

Will and Kayla were steering at each other through all this. Kayla cleared her throat, and then got up our of her seat and walked up to Will.

"Hey….Kayla." Will said.

"Hey." Kayla replied softly.

Kayla then hugged Will, and Will gladly hugged back. Zack and Magenta looked at each other and smiled.

"Kayla hey!" a Voice called out.

Will and Kayla separated, and then saw Warren heading down the street towards them. Warren had on a black suit; something Will have not seen him in since the Sky High prom. Will was excited to see his friend again, and Zack jumped out of his seat to greet Warren. Zack ran up to Warren and hugged him, and Warren pried him off immediately.

"Im glad to see you to man, but let's not get to excited." Warren stated with a smooth smile.

"Sorry man, just it's been awhile and all." Zack said.

Kayla ran up to Warren followed buy Magenta and Will. Kayla leaped on Warren, and the two shared a kiss. That stopped Will in his tracks, and he was in near complere shock. After a few seconds, Warren and Kyala finished their smooching. Warren looked up at Will, and noticed his shocked expression.

"Hey man, you look like you seen a ghost." Warren commented.

Will snapped out of it, and Walked up to the others casually. Kayla and Will exchanged small looks, but Kayla quickly turned to Warren.

"It's been awhile Will." Warren said.

"Yea, I know that." Will replied alittle peeved.

"I atleast get a pound right?" Warren wondered.

A Pound was special greeting Will and Warren made up in sky High. The two then pounded their fists against each other's.

"Just like old times." Warren said smiling.

"Not exactly like old times." Will commented.

Warren then looked at Kayla, and the tension was building.

"Listen let me just say it Will, you called it off with Kayla, and she moved on to me. It's that simple, You and I have been allies for to long for this to break us up." Warren stated.

Will clenched his fist, but then cooled down. He just nodded his head, and gave a fake smile.

"Sure, no worries where still the worlds finest team Warren." Will replied.

The tension cooled down for now, but their was a feeling of akwardness.

"Lets all just get some lunch." Kayla said trying to break the ice.

They all nodded, and began to walk back to their table.

"So Will did you know Warren is in a band now, and is working with his father's new business." Kayla said.

"Wow, I didn't know ex super villains were allowed to start companies now." Will said jokingly.

Warren stopped walking and glared at Will.

"Watch yourself Stronghold, my father may not be some boy scout, but he served his time and is trying to make amends." Warren stated angered.

Will rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." Will replied.

Warren then grabbed Will buy his jacket, and his eyes began to burn with fire.

"I said to watch yourself, my dad is not some cheesy boy scout Joke like your dad, but he deserves another chance to." Warren proclaimed.

Will pushed Warren off him, and clenched his fists.

"Sure he does, and im the last son of Krypton." Will said with a quip.

Magenta and Kayla got inbetween them both.

"We can't expose our powers out here guys, so please save the damn macho stand off for another time." Magenta ordered.

Will and Warren and agreed and settled down. A stretch limo then pulled up next to them, and thee the windows rolled down. Warren dad was inside the Limo, and he signaled for Warren to get in.

"Warren, we have a lunch together remember?" Baron asked.

"Yea I remember dad, I want to bring Kayla also." Warren said.

"Sure, it will give us a chance to get to know each other better." Baron answered.

The limo doors opened up, and Warren went inside.

"Come on Kayla." Warren said.

Kayla looked at Will 1 more time, and then got into the Limo.

"I will see you guys later." Warren said.

Warren and Will looked at each other again, and then the Limo windows rolled down.

"Looks like things just got more interesting." Zack commented.

Will sighed, and he and the others watched the limo drive off down the street.  
………………………………...

**If any ones reading, things are gotta heat up next part. The renewed rivalry between Will and Warren continues, and Kayla is caught in the middle. Secrets are coming to light, and Rex Mason and Baron Battle reveal their new super suit to stop Invincible forever.**


End file.
